1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a phase-change random access memory (PRAM) device, and more particularly, to a fine PRAM device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
A PRAM device that is one of resistance memory devices includes a phase-change material of which resistance is changed depending on temperature. As the phase-change material, there is typically a chalcogenide material containing germanium (Ge), antimony (Sb), and/or tellurium (Te). The phase-change material is changed into an amorphous state or a crystalline state depending on temperature to define a reset state (or logic “1”) or a set state (or logic “0”).
Current PRAM devices may need to lower a reset current, that is, a current required to cause a phase-change material to be in an amorphous state. The reset current of the PRAM device may be determined by a contact area between a heating electrode and the phase-change material and resistance of the phase-change material.
Thus, in recent years, efforts to lower the reset current by reducing the contact area between the heating electrode and the phase-change material, which may be controllable in the current process, have continued.